


The Beast Inside

by madammina



Category: Final Fantasy X, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, But I couldn't think of incidents, Crack, F/M, Instead there is so much angst, Sickfic, There was supposed to be more angst, i.e. yeah the timeline makes no sense, implied sex, this timeline is vague because I just want to see the drama, this was supposed to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: Jecht finds a sick woman washed up on the island.  Specifically, he finds Maleficent, the Mistress of All Evil after she mistimed the end spot of a teleportation spell.  The next few days were not supposed to go like this.
Relationships: Jecht/Maleficent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The Beast Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoH/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just the Four of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675859) by [PoH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoH/pseuds/PoH). 



> This may or may not be RGPC Jecht. This also may or may not be canon to PoH's wonderful "Just the Four of Us" which tells the store of Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Namine growing up on the island together. 
> 
> Also thank you to Sumomomochi who listened as I talked things over.

Jecht sat on the beach, his house behind him. Empty, quiet, and this may not be the worst mistake of his life.

"Oh, go off on your own." He muttered. " It may be a bit unplanned but you were thinking about this anyway! Explore things! Live in a different place than your family, and what happens!" He shouted as he got up, and threw a stone into the water. It fell in with a  _ Kerplunk.  _ "You end up on your own on some beach with no family,"  _ Kerplunk _ "No place that feels like home"  _ Kerplunk  _ " AND NO ONE TO TALK TO!"  _ Thunk _

_ "WHO DARES THROW STONES AT ME!"  _ A voice shouted. Jecht raced over and found a very tall woman, wearing a cloak so black she blended into the night. Her face was green and thin, and if it wasn't for some light from a nearby house bouncing off of it, he would have never seen her. It was hard to tell in the dark, but her cloak seemed to sink into the sand as if weighed down. Jecht squinted, was the sand damp in a line from the ocean to where she stood?

"Jecht," Jecht said. "Who are you to be wandering around the beach at night?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She demanded. "Throwing stones at beings better than you-"

"Hey!" Jecht shouted. "You are NOT better than me." 

The woman scowled and used a staff he hadn't noticed to slam the bottom of it onto the ground. Green fire spread out from it, surrounding both of them. It licked unnaturally at the sand and flickered upon her cloak, eventually revealing she wore a double horn liked headdress. Jecht didn't flinch, staring at her, even as the fire began to lick at his heels. 

"Are you scared, boy." The woman hissed. 

"No, Maleficent," Jecht replied. 

The fire vanished. She strode, practically glided, across the sand. Her staff held in her hand and her eyes narrowed. 

"How do you know who I am." She said, her voice low and threatening. Jecht could see her hands twitching on the staff, preparing to strike. 

"I'm not from around here, same as you," Jecht replied in a tone that may not be as obviously threatening but held behind it stories of things even Maleficent may flinch to hear. "What are you doing here?" He finally asked. Maleficent pulled herself up in a haughty pose until Jecht put enough together. "Are you LOST?" 

"Merely an accident by traversing the portals of darkness." She replied. "Once I regain my powers I shall leave this backwater place you call a world."

Jecht sighed and ran his hands down his face. 

"Get to my house." He finally said. Maleficent glared at him. "Look, we both know the barrier between worlds shouldn't be broken. I've managed to hide myself pretty well, you stick out." 

Maleficent, to her credit, followed him. She had to duck to get into his house, and she sniffed at the half-done laundry and dirty plates that were thrown everywhere, but she still found a clean enough chair to sit on in his living room. It really was very bare, but his moving here was very sudden. Most of the stuff was chairs he had looted from the neighbor's trash. 

"I'm from Radiant Gardens," Jecht said as he headed to the pantry in his sparse kitchen. "I had been planning to leave to go exploring. There wasn't really anything for me there, and now there is nothing for me here." He set up the coffee machine to start brewing something. It clinked and chugged, the work of several nights tinkering with the mechanics. Islands, thankfully, had good coffee. Tea too. But Coffee, coffee was the better one to talk over and warm you up. 

_ Achoo _

"Did you sneeze?" Jecht went back into the living room, just in time to see Maleficent hurriedly wipe her nose on her robe. "... You mistimed it and fell into the ocean, didn't you." 

"No," Maleficent replied in the same haughty tone as always and then sneezed again. Jecht began to chuckle. "Stop laughing, you human imbecile."

"Yeah, I don't trust you, but you aren't leaving here anytime soon," Jecht replied, then went back to turn off the coffee maker. "I'll take the couch, you wouldn't fit there anyway. I'll help you to my bed." He said as he returned to the living room. Maleficent returned to her full size, to tower over him, and then promptly fell over. Her staff dropped from her hands as she half draped over the chair. Jecht just sighed and picked her up to carry her to his bed. It was a bit hard to negotiate through the house, between her size and the headdress, but in the few minutes it took to do so, Jecht found that she had snuggled up so what should be her ear was by his heart. Where she lay against him, he felt something warm spread through him, must be the heat from her black robes. 

His bed upstairs was the one nice thing he had in this house. It was what was called a "King" bed, and 8 feet long. He had just happened to change the sheets that day. Gently, he lay her down on the red cotton and tried to adjust her so she was comfier. First, he took off her shoes, and then he went back up to do her headdress. As he reached for it, her eyes snapped open and she grabbed his wrist. 

"Do not touch it." She said seriously. 

"Fine, fine," Jecht said. "But will it be hard for you to sleep like that?" 

She gave a bleary frown and reached out for the sheets. 

"Leave me." She finally said. "I shall leave on the morrow." The red sheets clashed with her green face. And with her inhuman yellow eyes, it would make a lesser man flinch.

Jecht was not a lesser man. 

"Your staff is downstairs." He said. "I'll make some food in the morning, then you can go." 

***

Jecht stretched as he woke up the next morning. The sun came up on the island quickly and sleeping on the couch in the living room meant he had to face it much earlier than he would have with his blinds drawn upstairs. Still, it wasn't too bad. It brought back some old college memories. Jecht stretched some more as he got out of bed, and bounced on his toes. As he finished stretching in his living room, he saw Maleficent's staff leaning up against the wall. He probably shouldn't touch it. Best get Maleficent-

Jecht began to climb his stairs, passing by all the recent photos. He couldn't take any photos with him when he left RG. Just the clothes on his back really. It was a stupid move in some ways. Still, it was much quieter here than in RG...

Jecht stopped as he came in the door. Maleficent had taken her headdress off in the night, but the sheets were wrapped around her in such a way he couldn't see her hair. Instead what he saw was her delicate breathing as the sunlight came in through a few cracks in the drapes. It lit upon her skin, making its greenery appear like gentle leaves instead of the poison dart frogs that sometimes came into the village. 

"Maleficent-" Jecht said as he went over to his bed. She stayed quiet, just breathing. "Maleficent, time to get up." He said. She didn't move. "Maleficent." He poked her, and even thouugh the blanket felt the heat from her. "MALEFICENT!" She just mumbled something. 

Jecht ran downstairs. He had gotten a book on sickness, right? He can't let Maleficent die. No clue why, but... he couldn't let her die. 

_ Uh, uh, what to make, what to make... tea? Tea. But soup. Soup when she's awake.  _

Jecht ran through his kitchen. Pantry doors flung open and the refrigerator letting out cool air. 

_ I need broth and vegetables. I don't have that many vegetables. Why do I not have more vegetables? I used to be in SPORTS. _

So, with that, he ran out of his house barefoot as he pulled his shirt on. The palm trees flashed by in his periphery and he ignored Young Wakka and Lulu shouting out "G'Mornin'" as he passed by their houses. The market was little more than the local farmers selling their wares. Under normal circumstances, Jecht would ponder about which was better, the Radiant Garden's variety from their large swaths of farmland just outside of the city, or the local friendliness of the Destiny Islanders who let him touch the food and talk about what he wanted to do. 

But today was not that day.

"Jecht!" Someone shouted out to him, he turned to look at them. "You in a rush?"

"Sudden need for soup," Jecht said, voice filled with false cheeriness. "I may be coming down with something." 

"Ah, " Jecht still didn't know this person's name. If he was to live here from now on, he needed to do that. Still, the shopkeeper rambled and chatted and Jecht nodded and politely looked at the birds that were pointed out to him. As soon as the last few vegetables were wrapped up, Jecht thanked them and ran back to his house. He knew he had tea back there. 

When he got back, he opened and closed his weather-beaten wooden door as quietly as he could. He avoided the staff as he traversed over the bare wooden floors (maybe he should get a rug) and through the living room with its sun-bleached green painted walls. (Who lived here before him anyway? ) The kitchen was small, but he had enough there. It was big enough for a single person's table and chairs, and a few not very well working appliances. Like how his stove just had one burner. But the Islanders had a way, and soon a fire was crackling in the back of the kitchen. A well-used pot filled with water soon was hanging over it. As the water began to boil, he, in turn, began to cut and clean the food he needed to make a soup. After an hour or so, the soup was cheerfully being made and Jecht was watching it according to the scribbled instructions in the one cooking he had brought with him. It was already turning a wonderful gold color and the vegetables were being slowly sauteed on the stove's one working burner. 

"What are you doing?" A slightly congested voice said behind him. Jecht whipped around, holding the spoon like a sword, and prepared to strike, until he saw who it was. 

"You're still not leaving, Maleficent." Jecht said. She may have tried to roll her eyes. She had tried to pull herself together, and wore the same thing as yesterday. Jecht silently hoped it had dried out. "I can't let you wander around, what about the World Order?"

"And yet, you are here." She replied as tried to get inside his kitchen. She eased herself onto the sole chair and leaned forward to watch him. "Why are you here?" 

Jecht paused. He let the spoon flit between his fingers as he stared at it. Maleficent said nothing. 

"I was planning on leaving anyway." He finally said. He left the soup to check on the vegetables. He gently pushed them around, and they began to sizzle. "Want some tea?" Maleficent made a noncommital gesture so he plugged in his electric kettle and filled it with water. "There weren't that many of us and me and another guy... well, we hated each other." He continued to push the vegetables around. The onions were turning carmelized, should be good. "We could get our jobs done, don't get me wrong. But outside of that? We had to be constantly separated. A third person... well" He gave a soft chuckle. "She hated everyone. Not hated just... thought she was better than the rest of us. And as for the last one... he played it neutral." Jecht stopped moving the vegetables around, and instead picked up the pan and dumped the vegetables in the soup. He went back to the stove and turned off the burner. The kettle began to whistle so while the soup continued to bubble, he pulled down some mugs and filled them with water before sticking some half stale tea bags into them. He served Maleficent in the mug that said "Smile!" with a picture of a sun and a paopou on it. She made a face but let it sit in front of her. 

"You will want it to steep." She said as Jecht lifted the cup to his mouth. "Otherwise you will burn your tongue and just taste hot water." 

Jecht made a preventive wincing face and put the cup down. 

"So..." Jecht continued. "I took it as my cue to think about leaving. I talked to Ansem the Wise, got a plan to set up and do some traveling, found my replacement, and then some sort of dark portal opened up and I fell through here." He picked up his own mug, one with the local baseball team - the Destiny Island Typhoons - emblazoned on it. It was just something to do, and Maleficent continued to watch him. "I've been trying to build up this house I found into a real place to live. It's... been difficult." He looked back to her. "But that is how I know about you." 

"Ansem the Wise?" Maleficent asked. "Be careful what you say, boy. We Fairies are precise with our words." She glanced back at her tea. "It is almost ready."

"Yeah, him," Jecht replied. "YOU made quite a splash a few years ago with some display of dark magic. He has been keeping his eyes on you, and a few other people, since then." 

"Ah, I am a threat." She said with a grin. "How fun." And then she sneezed again. Jecht grabbed some paper towels and handed it to her. 

"Seriously, drink your tea and have the soup when it's ready." 

"Ah, but you said Ansem the Wise was watching me," Maleficent said with a grin. "Why do you care so much." 

"I am still bound to make sure anyone who needs my help, gets it." Jecht said. Maleficent said nothing as the stew simmered.

***

The next night, Jecht was still sleeping on the couch when someone hurriedly came knocking on his door. He sighed as the person knocked again.    
  
“JECHT!” The man yelled. Jecht grumbled as he got up. His bare feet touched the cool floor as he pulled on a shirt. Jecht opened the door to see his neighbor standing there, robe hanging off his shoulders. Jecht was momentarily distracted by the clouds swirling across the ocean, and thunder rumbling in the distance. Where-

"Something's come." His neighbor said, pulling his attention back. Jecht yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The neighbor gestured back at the shadows that seemed to crawl over the moonlight on the sand behind Jecht's neighbor. Jecht thrust the man aside and grabbed the large sword he had brought with him from Radiant Gardens. Cursing, he swung out over the neighbor.

"MOVE!" He shouted. He swung the blade through the shadow. It didn't vanish, but it looked hurt. Jecht grimaced. These things… they were the ones that had trapped him here. He glanced at his neighbor, who had already scuttled away to the next house. Good.    
  
Jecht swung again but prepared a spell as more and more of the shadow things approached him… and his house. Jecht grimaced and struck again. While he was clearly damaging them, they didn’t really notice it too much. They focused on his chest and swung large, sharp, claws. JEcht was fairly sure that it would be bad if they touched him.    
  
His sword was large, heavy, and had been enchanted to set itself on fire. So that’s what Jecht did. He slammed the anchor like sword into the ground, letting fire pour across it. The shadow things ignored the sword, jet black with a fire like design on it that went to his shoulders until he hit them with it. Jecht dodged the next one, unable to swing the sword in time to reach it. The next one after that almost managed to claw into his back. As he shook it off, he could hear his shirt tear. Ugh.    
  
As he turned around, he saw more and more of the shadows, with their buggy yellow eyes and twitching attenas, They avoided the fire, but as sand extinguished fire, it didn’t give him much time.    
  
They blended in with the dark of night, and they appeared to be mostly invulnerable to even his heaviest swing. How-

  
_ Thwack _

“You Imbecile. Diablo could do better than you” His door had swung open and Maleficent, leaning a bit too heavily on her staff for his liking, had come outside. She went farther than him, and the Heartless turned from him to eye her warily. She looked back at Jecht, smirked, and then fire engulfed her. Green fire, taller than her, shot up from the ground and spread. Jecht scrambled back to his house as he watched the fire grow and expand until it faded and Jecht was looking at an enormous Dragon. 

  
All he could tell of her was from the black shape that moved against the ocean and the starry sky. As the dragon-shaped blob moved, he could see a purple stripe reflecting in the starlight. Green fire appeared where the snout should be, and then she breathed it over the sand. 

As Jecht watched, the fire engulfed then destroyed the shadow-like things, leaving nothing but dissipating smoke in their wake. However, other than the one palm tree that was currently engulfed in green flames that rapidly were turning red, nothing else was touched. The dragon shuddered and shrunk back down to human size. As Jecht ran forward, Maleficent - in her normal form- sunk to her knees and dropped her staff again. Jecht caught her before she hit the ground.   
  
“Okay.” He muttered as he picked her up. Reaching, he carefully managed to get her staff between his feet so he could half kick under his house for now. “Let’s get you back to bed.”   
  
Maleficent’s eyes were closed as he carried her bridal style again. Still maybe a bit too tall, the warm feeling was back in his chest as he went up his stairs. Halfway up them, he felt Maleficent turn towards him in her unconscious state and almost could hear her say “Handsome human.” 

Soon enough, he got her to his bed. As he lay her down and tucked her in (again), he let his hand linger on her cheek. It didn’t feel warm or cold, it just… was. Solid, steady… you could always count on Maleficent, that’s what it seemed to say.    
  
At least, that’s what Jecht wanted to believe it said.   
***

A few hours later, Ject went upstairs to check on Maleficent. He could hear the rain pellet the tin roof, extinguishing and hiding the remnants of Maleficent’s transformation into a dragon. As comfortable as it was, Destiny Islands didn’t have the gutter or water system of Radiant Gardens, and the natural humidity could make his floors sticky.    
  
What were those things? Those things that had brought him here, that had attacked him here… but he had also only seen twice. If there was any way to contact Radiant Gardens he would send them a message. But unfortunately, he had been taken too suddenly to set up anything or even tell them where he was going. Not that he had known anyway.    
  
He soon found himself in front of his door and gave a knock.    
  
“Come in.” Maleficent said from inside the room.    
  
Jecht entered the now slightly unfamiliar room. Maleficent was sitting straight up in bed, fixing her headdress. The only light in the room came from the window, which let in very little from the cloudy night sky.   
  
“Are you okay?” Jecht asked. Maleficent stopped mid-movement. “I… I don’t know what happened out there but-”   
  
“Those were Heartless,” Maleficent said. “I thought you were studying the evils in the worlds, Jecht.”    
  
“I worked with the people who did,” Jecht replied, moving towards his bed. He sat on the end of it and looked out the window. The rain continued to hit it and the roof, making the room feel cozy and closed off. It helped that the rain was partially reflected in a nearby mirror, making it feel more and more like some sort of cottage. “I only know what they told me.”    
  
“The Heartless look for a few things,” Maleficent said, Jecht could feel her eyes on him, and suddenly remembered he had forgotten to put on a new shirt. “They are searching for the Heart of the World, the Princesses of Heart, or a new ruler who can command them. Although sometimes they are just after others hearts, they need to eat after all.”    
  
Jecht shuddered.    
  
“Scary.” He said.   
  
“Why do you have a tattoo.” Maleficent… not asked exactly. Maybe demanded an answer would be better. 

“Don’t laugh.” Jecht sighed. “I played ball in college. This was our logo.”    
  
Maleficent did not laugh but did give a small chuckle.    
  
“Ah, the folly of youth.” She said. “Not that I would know what it’s like.” She leaned back. “You humans…”    
  
“What are you?” Jecht finally asked. “I know you’re not human.” He glanced at the mirror and saw Maleficent giving a slight frown.    
  
“I’m a fairy, boy.” She said after a moment. “So be careful what you say to me. We are not known to be charitable to those who seek us out.”    
  
“You’re not a fairy,” Jecht replied.    
  
“Oh, really?” Maleficent said in a dangerous tone. She sat back up, and Jecht turned to towards her, sitting cross-legged on the edge of the bed. “Why do you say that?”   
  
“Because Fairies are six inches tall and have those butterfly wings,” Jecht said, holding his hands out to mimic the size of a plaster one he saw on a windchime once. “They go around and make things grow or grant wishes, they aren’t as tall as you and turn into fire breathing dragons.”    
  
Maleficent started to laugh, something cold and maybe, sometimes, a bit cruel. With her head thrown back, Jecht could see that in her mouth were maybe slightly sharper than normal teeth.    
  
“Oh, you human boy.” She said after a moment. “We fairies can be anything. And can interpret things however we want, and you know you may be meant what you wished, very deep down.” 

Thunder and lightning cracked outside, and Jecht jumped. Maleficent said nothing, just watched him.

  
“Why are you doing this?” She finally asked.    
  
“You’re sick and tired,” Jecht said, returning to stare out the window. “It’s the right thing to do to take care of you.” They stayed quiet until Jecht left a few hours later. He could have sworn that, as he closed the door, Maleficent gave a smile.    
***

He woke up the next morning to the sound of something boiling on his stove.    
  
“Foolish recipe,” Maleficent muttered. Jecht got up and slowly walked through the house until he got to the kitchen. Standing there, was Maleficent, holding a spoon like a staff as she tried to stir something in a pot. Next to her, propped up with some salt shakers and other items, was an old cookbook he had gotten second hand. There appeared to be new stains on it.    
  
“Need help?” Jecht asked as he folded his arms to lean against the doorframe. She turned and looked at him, yellow eyes burning for just a second before fading.    
  
“You can not help me.” She replied. “I am a fairy and we must pay back our favors.”    
  
“... By cooking.” Jecht replied. He shook his head.    
  
“I was NOT going to willingly remove my dignity by CLEANING.” She sniffed. “Let Flora, Fauna, and Merriweather find their joy in cleaning a cottage. I shall cook oatmeal.”    
  
Jecht was very close to stuffing a fist in his mouth to hide his laughter. Words popped into his head, but he hid them. Not now. Maybe not ever. It was too soon. She would never accept it anyway.    
  
“What are you paying me back for anyway?” Jecht finally managed to ask. “If it’s taking care of you before, you turned into a dragon and saved me from the heartless, we’re square.”    
  
“You took me in and fed me.” She replied as she poured in the oats. Some of them spilled on the book.    
  
“One thing, not two.” Jecht said. “Oh, before I forget, your staff is underneath my house. I couldn’t grab it and carry you upstairs and I wasn’t sure if I could carry it.”    
  
Maleficent almost seemed to flinch.    
  
“I do not need help.” She said. “I am the mistress of all evil.” She turned towards him. “You foolish human, why do you go out of your way to do this for me, who you know is evil.” A human person would have grinned. “Do the right thing” she laughed. “Just niceties for you to get some sort of wish from me.”    
  
“No.” Jecht stood up straight. “No, it’s not.”   
  
“Stop lying, boy.” She replied and turned back to the food. “I shall get my staff and leave. You have earned a favor from me, and I shall repay it by letting you live when my plan comes into motion.”    
  
“I’m not… I’M NOT LYING!” Jecht shouted, and stamped his foot. Little bowls gave soft rings as they shuddered in the cabinets.    
  
“Then what do you want.” Maleficent hissed, holding the spoon as if it was a weapon. The oatmeal was close to bubbling over.    
  
“I…” Jecht backed down. “I think I love you.”    
  
Maleficent blinked.    
  
“Jecht-” She paused. “I am evil, a fairy, and are you sure any reciprocation I may feel is not just that we fairies must pay back what we are given?”    
  
Jecht paused, and walked over to Maleficent. He took the spoon in her hands and put it down on the table before holding her hands and staring at her in her eye. Her hands were still just as solid, just as anchored, as when he touched her cheek.    
  
“I love you.” He said clearly. “I wish for you to freely answer if you love me too. If… if you would marry me.”    
  
“I can not marry you.” Maleficent replied. She did not remove her hands from his. “I would probably be set on fire if I went into a church. I appreciate-” SHe paused. “If you did not love me, would you still have done all of this?”   
  
“Yes.” Jecht admitted. Her hands became a smidge warmer. “Love does not change how I would have acted towards you. I don’t know you that well, it’s true. But you…” He paused, looking down for a second. “Everything here, on Destiny Islands, it’s… ephemeral. Too perfect. Too nice. You… you are solid, You are true. I know what and who you are and” he paused, struggling for words. “These last few days, they’ve been an anchor. Whether you leave or stay, I know that these days, they will be the cornerstone of my life.” He paused again. “Also, not for nothing, you are the most beautiful fairy, er, woman, er, whatever I have ever seen in my life.”    
  
“And that is the truth.” He said, looking back at her. “You can wait, or you can reciprocate or you are free to leave but either way, I would be honored if you would live your life with me.”    
  
Maleficent pulled her hands from his. Jecht nodded, his heart sinking as he turned back towards the door. As he did so, Maleficent put a hand on his shoulder. Just as solid as before. As he turned around, Jecht watched as Maleficent took off her headdress.   
***

A few hours later, Maleficent lay on the bed with her head on Jecht’s chest. He was running his hands through her golden hair and constantly murmuring about how beautiful she was.    
  
She was, it was true.    
  
A voice whispered to her she could have a life here. Jecht was kind, power had brought her nothing but pain. Aqua had defeated her, boasting about how love had done it.   
  
Was this love?    
  
Maybe. Probably. The warmth she felt as he was nearby. How he had helped with no regard for his own position.    
  
She could live here. Be a wife, a mother, the local enchantress. Granting wishes and protecting crops. She could lose her power as the years went on, even if she outlived Jecht.    
  
Jecht who had said he loved her, and knowing what kind of price she could demand for that. Fairies do not love cheaply or easily.    
  
Jecht chose that moment to give her a small squeeze and rest his chin on her.    
  
“I love you.” He muttered again.   
  
The words were on her lips, and she swallowed them. She could say them. She could stay here. She could be plain and normal and all that meant. So many people did it.   
  
But she was meant for more.    
  
She was the Mistress of all Evil. She had all the Powers of Hell. She had warned him.    
  
If she wanted power, if she wanted to see the Princesses of Heart, if she wanted to control Kingdom Hearts…

Words mattered.    
  
“Do you love me?” She asked.    
  
“Always.” Jecht replied.    
  
Words Mattered.    
  
Before she could talk herself out of it, Maleficent got up on her elbows and kissed Jecht’s forehead.    
  
“Sleep” She whispered as she pulled away.    
  
She watched as Jecht’s eyes clouded over, and he fell back on the bed, his hand outstretched and a look of confusion on his face slipping away as sleep claimed him.   
  
And then Maleficent turned her back on him, and left.   
***   
Ten months later, Ject was standing on his front porch, possibly drunk. The rumors had been fierce for a while, about the green woman who could turn into a dragon that had stayed with Jecht.    
  
But then she had disappeared and people forgot.    
  
“Stupid fairy.” Jecht muttered as he picked up a seashell and pitched it. Fairies that teased you with knowledge and stability and when you confessed, they disappeared and left you somehow even more adrift. If Maleficent showed up on his doorstep, he’d either kiss her or kill her.    
  
But he would always loved her. He could still hear her laugh, could see her in the kitchen when he tried making Oatmeal (he could not) and even sitting on the beach.    
  
His house was finally full of memories. Too bad he couldn’t enjoy them. And he didn’t even have a picture.    
  
“Caw”    
  
Jecht looked up and saw a Raven next to him, perched on a basket. In it was a letter and something moving.    
  
“You must be Diablo.” he said. “The only reason anything is here is because of Maleficent.” The bird just spread it’s feathers for a second.    
  
Jecht picked up the letter. There was just two words on it.    
  
“Yours.    
-M”    
  
He had never seen her write, but it had to be hers.    
  
Half knowing already, he turned down the blanket on the basket to reveal a baby. A baby with Maleficent’s sun-drenched hair.    
  
“What do you know.” He sighed. Diablo just watched as he picked up the baby. The baby instantly began to cry. “Ugh, a Crybaby. Well-” he turned to Diablo. “Go back and tell your mistress. I got the changeling.”    
  
Diablo cawed again and began to fly off.    
  
Well, this one would fit in with the new baby boom. There was also a trend with naming kids with using traditional island words. Sora, Riku, Namine, Selphie… well another would join them soon.   
  
“You know what the word for Sun is?” Jecht asked the baby. It stopped crying. “It’s Tidus. So welcome to the world, Tidus.”    
  
And may you never meet your mother. 

**Author's Note:**

> If PoH wishes it, this may become part of her EXCELLENT series "Just the Four of Us." as this sprung up from me joking that TIdus was Maleficent's kid in the most recent chapter and she responded, "Jecht doesn't like to talk about it." 
> 
> Also, there is an AU here where Maleficent goes "Screw it" and takes Jecht and Tidus with her when she conquers the universe. Which would make KH1 a VERY different game. Jecht teaching Riku how to sword fight and knowing the "Ansem" is a fake, Riku gaining Tidus as a friend, the whole "You're like a son to me" conversation feeling different, and anyway semi-evil power couple off doing things.


End file.
